New Crescent
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: First Day back at school after Edward returns in New Moon. From Bella's point of view...something i've had for months and forgot to publish...ExB.


**First day Edward and Bella return to school after Edward leaves in New Moon.** ExB.

I do not own any characters or Twilight. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

BPOV

I woke with a start, sitting up quickly until I felt a cool hand on my face. I turned my head towards my own personal angel and relaxed, a smile of relief gracing my lips. Edward was really back, he really came back and he does love me. The pain in my chest was easing with everyday but the nightmares I couldn't control always seemed to leave me raw when I awoke in the morning.

"Edward" I sighed and lay back down, curling into his chest. His arms wrapped snugly around me and he kissed my head.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I can't, I'm not that strong. I love you too much" He breathed in my ear quietly. I lapped up the sound of his beautiful velvet voice. My brain hadn't done him justice; he was much more handsome than I recalled; his voice so much smoother. The cliff diving incident had almost captured his perfection, but having him here next to me would always be so much better than any image my brain could conjure. I tilted my head back and kissed his jaw softly before tucking my head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too" I replied sweetly. We lay quietly for a few minutes just enjoying each other's presence. Edward suddenly placed a kiss on my cheek.

"We need to get ready for school my love" Edward stated gently. Today was the first day Edward and Alice would be returning to school since they left. It was also my first day back since I returned from Italy. Charlie had allowed me a few days off to recover from jet lag. I groaned in response and latched onto Edward tighter. He reacted lightly with a chuckle but then disappeared.

"Edward" I whispered, sitting up anxiously, but then I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs...what was Charlie still doing home? I flopped down on the bed face down and pulled a pillow over my head. There was a knock on the door and I heard it swing open.

"Bella are you awake?" I grumbled in response and threw my pillow at him. He had grounded me indefinitely. Edward was allowed to take me to and from school. He had two hours visiting time in the afternoon when Charlie came home. Other than school I was not allowed out of the house. I had also been banned from using the phone and computer unless it was school related.

"Bella you are going to school today, you need to get up. _He _will be here soon to pick you up anyway." Charlie sneered. I sat up and glared at Charlie. I felt tears pooling in my eyes and turned my head away from him.

"I'm up" I replied in a thick voice. Tears were falling freely from my eyes. I wish Charlie would just accept Edward, I know he was upset that Edward had left me broken, but couldn't he at least pretend to be happy because I was finally happy?

"Bella" Charlie mumbled softly. I turned my body away from him.

"You're going to be late for work" I answered. Charlie sighed and I heard the door close softly. I was instantly encased in Edward's arms, my head resting on his chest.

"Why are you crying love?" Edward asked gently. I started playing with a button on his shirt, he had changed clothes and I presumed the Volvo was parked around the corner.

"Why can't Charlie just be happy for us?" I whispered forlornly. Edward tilted my chin up and placed a delicate kiss on my lips.

"He just doesn't understand. He thinks we're both too young to be in love, that we depend on each other too much. He doesn't understand the whole situation and he never will. We can't survive without each other, we're in love. Love is irrational..." He trailed off, soothing me with his words and comforting me with his gentle touch. We relapsed into another relaxing silence, words not being needed to convey how much we needed and loved each other.

"Love, you need to get ready for school or we're going to be late" Edward whispered slowly shattering the silence that had enveloped us. I sighed and started to wiggle out of his arms only to find them tighten around me.

"Edward for me to get ready, you have to let me go" I explained with a smile on my lips.

"Never" He answered forcefully brushing a kiss on my lips while slowly relaxing his grip around me. I stood on shaky legs and carefully walked over to my closet. Deep breaths Bella. I opened my closet door and out jumped Alice. I screamed and flew backwards clutching my heart. Edward was instantly in front of me growling menacingly at Alice. Alice poked her tongue at him and laughed at me collapsed on the ground. Personally I did not find the situation amusing...and neither did Edward by the look of it. Alice simply pulled out some clothes from my cupboard and shoved them into my arms. Dragging me off the floor she shoved me through the door, towards the bathroom before turning on Edward.

"Well are you just going to stand there or go downstairs and make your soul mate breakfast while I get her ready?" Alice demanded. I stood frozen on the spot staring between Alice and Edward afraid world war three was about to break out. Edward's jaw audibly clenched as he stalked past Alice, catching me in a quick but tender kiss before he flew down the stairs. I was drawn out _of Bella and Edward land_ by Alice's shrieking.

"What are you doing just standing there? Get in the shower already and get dressed so I can do your make-up" Alice squealed. I sighed, my heart already beginning to ache from being away from Edward as I stumbled off to the bathroom.

OooooOooooOooooO

"Alice what am I wearing? I'm not going to school dressed like this! I look ridiculous" I shouted staring in the bathroom mirror.

**www(DOT)amiclubwear(DOT)com/clothing-dress-bbb-79710dteal(DOT)html**

"Bella allow me to enlighten you. The top is a blue pleated crew neck long sleeved tunic mini dress. I paired it with black skinny jeans. On your feet are royal blue stain ballet flats. And you certainly do not look ridiculous, you look fantastic!" I stared opened mouthed at Alice.

What she seemed to have forgotten to mention was the fact that the jeans were practically painted on and the top hugged all my nonexistent curves to the extreme. The small amount of cleavage I possessed was on display for the world to see. My hair was hanging down around my shoulders in lose curls and my make up was clean and fresh. None of this really mattered however; I just wanted to get back to Edward...but then again I would get a lot of stares in this getup. I sighed; Alice would always win. I opened the bathroom door disgruntled, to be pleasantly surprised. Edward was leaning against the wall directly across from the bathroom. His breathing stopped as his eyes slowly travelled the length of my body. I blushed furiously but was instantly soothed by a cool finger on my cheek.

"Bella you look absolutely ravishing" Edward breathed into my ear. I shook my head in disagreement. His lips brushed delicately across mine. "Yes you do. You're so beautiful, gorgeous" He reiterated, his hands on my waist, holding me against him.

"Edward I look silly" I barely got out before his lips were pressed softly against mine. He leaned his forehead against mine and ran a finger along the seam of the top, caressing the top of my breasts.

"Sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning. Not silly. Not silly" He murmured trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I heard Alice cough and Edward pulled his lips away but kept his body pressed up against mine. For the past few days we were always touching, holding, caressing. Assuring each other the other was really there. The time apart when Charlie came home was absolute hell.

"We're going to be late" Alice sung. Suddenly I was encased in Edward's arms for a brief second before I was seated at the table, a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Eat my love. Quickly" Edward was running around the room so fast, I couldn't see what he was doing as I began eating. Suddenly he was seated next to me with my backpack ready packed on the table. We must be really late. I ate around a third of the plate quickly before I was full. My appetite still hadn't really returned. It would take time for my stomach to adjust. Edward frowned and a look of sorrow crossed his eyes as I pushed the plate away.

"Does it not taste right?" He asked.

"No it tastes great, I'm just full. Let's go" I started clearing my plate and the empty glass of orange juice until they disappeared from my hands. I had forgotten that Edward didn't know about my lack of hunger. Well he must _know_ from reading Charlie's mind and by seeing that I was a little thinner, but I hadn't told him. Abruptly I found myself in front of the bathroom sink with a tooth brush smeared with toothpaste. I swayed on my feet and my stomach churned. I gripped the sink.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" Edward demanded his hands on me suddenly.

"You can't do that to someone after they've been sitting and just eaten Edward. It makes all the blood rush to their feet and churns their stomach." I explained in a pleasant voice. Taking a deep breath and wiggling my toes, the feeling went away and I leaned down to brush my teeth. Edward kept his arms wrapped around me. I put the toothbrush back in its holder, but Edward didn't move.

"Ok, we can go now" I stated smiling at his reflection. He rested his chin on my shoulder and stared back.

"I'm sorry I made you sick love" He whispered. I turned around in his arms and smiled.

"Its fine, I'm fine now. You can run me downstairs if you'd like" I glanced up at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips. He lifted me into his arms and went much slower than last time, stopping at the front door. He placed me on my feet, took my hand and led me to the car. Alice was behind him with my backpack, locking the door much too fast and flying to the back seat of the car. Edward held open the passenger door and helped me in. He was behind the wheel and pulling out of the drive in seconds.

"Won't someone see you?" I wondered as Edward picked up my hand and intertwined it with his.

"Alice checked, don't worry love" Edward replied, kissing my knuckles. I looked over at the speedometer and noticed we were going over 95miles an hour. I felt the colour drain out of my face.

"Please Edward; I want to get there in one piece. I'd rather we were late." I barley whispered, pulling my hand out of his and wrapping both arms around my chest. I would never get used to his driving, it absolutely terrified me, even if I knew he'd never let anything happen to me.

"Bella?" He looked over at me, confusion and hurt laced in his topaz eyes. I think my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Eyes on the road please Edward" I begged incredibly softly, my voice shaky. Suddenly I found us pulled over on the side of the road.

"Alice drive" Edward instructed and I found myself cradled in his lap in the backseat, Alice behind the wheel.

"Edward?" Was all I got out before his lips were franticly caressing mine. When he broke the kiss I was breathless.

"Breathe Bella" He reminded, resting his cheek against mine. I took a few deep breaths. "Now tell me, love. What did I do to upset you? Please love, whatever it was I'm sorry. I can't...I'm sorry...please" His voice was low and rough and he looked like if he could he'd be crying. No. I wasn't angry at him, I wasn't rejecting him! I brought my hand up and rested my hand on his cool cheek.

"You were driving too fast. It terrifies me. That's all. I wanted you to have both your hands on the wheel and both your eyes on the road while going that fast." I confessed swiftly. His eyes suddenly lightened dramatically.

"That's all?" He wondered a small smile making its way onto his lips.

"Sorry I'm so breakable" I muttered, squirming in his arms and turning my head away from him.

"No love, I thought that you were angry at me. I thought...well I...I need you Bella...I can't bear not to be allowed to touch you" Edward admitted his lips brushing mine again.

Soon we were pulling into the parking lot at school. I was still cradled against Edward's chest, my arms around his neck and my head resting in the crook of his neck. I took a deep breath. Amazingly, well actually not amazingly considering the speed we were travelling at, we arrived five minutes before the bell. Alice slipped into the last spare parking space and turned off the engine. I watched as every single person's head in the parking lot swivelled in the Volvo's direction. The blush was already beginning to creep into my cheeks. Edward slipped out from under me and climbed ever so gracefully from the car before assisting me. He kept his arm wrapped securely around my waist, holding me against him. We waited as Alice danced around the car towards us. Edward growled quietly.

"What?" I wondered, following his eyes in the direction of Mike, Tyler and Eric.

"You, my love, are never leaving the house again without me. At least not dressed like this anyway" He responded. I blushed and hid my face in his shirt.

"All three of them are planning different ways to try to win your heart. I don't know why they even bother when it hasn't worked in the past." Alice giggled before walking towards the school admin office. Edward and I followed behind her; he still was holding me extremely close. Not that I was complaining in any way, it was just abnormal behaviour. Usually we held hands and that was it.

We entered the admin office and the secretary froze.

"Ah, yes. Cu-Cullens. One, um, just one moment" She giggled, completely flustered. I felt sorry for her; I knew exactly how she felt. Edward leant down and brushed his lips carefully against mine. My breath caught as he pulled away and I glimpsed the hint of a smile on his lips. He brought his hand up to my cheek and ran a finger down it softly.

"What?" I whispered.

"I love you" His lips tilted into my favourite crooked smile. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips.

"Your timetable Mr Cullen" The secretary snapped. Edward walked over to her, keeping me encased in his arms as he pulled it from her fisted hand.

"Thank you. I very much appreciate you swapping some of my classes. Have a nice day Ma'am" He gave her a flash of his smile and turned, leading us back outside.

"What classes did you change?" I enquired as he steered us towards my homeroom.

"Just a few" He answered. At the door, instead of kissing me goodbye, he walked in with me. The classroom went instantly silent as we entered before breaking out in whispers. I kept my head down and slowly made my way to the seat in the far back corner. Edward pleasantly surprised me again by taking the seat next to mine, joining our desks and intertwining our hands. He brushed my knuckles with a kiss.

"Um, Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes my Bella" His eyes were scanning the room but paused at my face, gentle and caring.

"Don't you have to go to homeroom?" I wondered. I watched Alice waltz in and sit down next to Edward.

"We changed to this one...so I could be with you" He murmured, his lips once again brushing against mine. Before today, Edward had never kissed me at school before...I think this was about the fourth time.

"Cullen, Swan, break it up!" Edward smirked and relaxed back in his seat, holding my hand in his lap between both of his. I knew I was beetroot red, so I let my hair fall around my face, hopefully shielding me from other's eyes.

The second bell rung, indicating it was time for first period classes. Edward pulled out my chair, assisted me to my feet, wrapped his arm snugly around my waist and led us both from the classroom with Alice following behind us.

I felt Edward freeze a second before I heard a shout.

"Bella! Wait!" It was Mike, sigh. Edward pulled me a fraction closer and pressed his lips to my forehead gently.

"I love you" Edward's velvet voice purred.

"And I love you" I answered just in time for Mike to reach us.

"C-Cullen" Mike all but spat before turning to me. "Might I have a_ private_ word Bella?" His voice seemed pleasant, but his clenched fists indicated otherwise.

"I don't think so" I whispered. I watched him tense slightly, open his mouth and close it before he got up the nerve to speak. Edward was very tense by my side.

"Very well. I can't believe you Bella! After all he put you through and you accept him back with open arms like nothing happen! He left you. Alone. Broken." I felt tears welling up but before I could tell him to shut up, Edward beat me to it.

"Enough. I won't let you speak to her that way. I will be eternally sorry for the pain that I have caused Bella and I will spend every last minute of forever making it up to her. She is my love. Be gone!" Edward ordered. Mike paled, turned on his heal and propelled himself down the hall. I wonder how long it will take him to realise we all have English now...in the other direction.

"Every last minute of forever?" I wondered carefully.

"Yes" Edward sounded defeated, but resolved...I think. "But you haven't agreed to my condition yet. C'mon love, let's get to class" We started walking again slowly.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way...Edward and I glued to each other's sides. After the first period, I got used to the staring and ignored it. Nothing mattered, as long as Edward was by my side. He was all I needed, everything else simply faded away.

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
